As if he were
by LovingErina
Summary: One day, when Yuuri wakes up in an empty bed with two dogs eagerly waiting for him to get up, confusion hits.


"Woof!"

Yuuri groaned and sat up in his bed. He loved the dog – but not at a time like this

"Woof!"

Yuuri grabbed his glasses from the nightstand and rolled out of his bed. Sitting on the ground, he stared at a poster of his coach that hung on his wall. Since Victor thought he looked good, he had ordered Yuuri to not put it away.

With yet another bark from Makkachin, Yuuri sighed and left his bedroom.

"Morning." Yuuri yawned and took another good look at the… dogs. Yuuri almost shrieked, but quickly stopped himself because his sister was still sleeping, and she would not be happy if she woke up to his screams.

But, where did that dog come from? It was not like Yuuri had a hangover and was seeing things; the last time he consumed alcohol was quite a while ago. Had his parents decided to get another dog, then? No, Makkachin was enough for them. Besides, they were too busy with their business, they didn't have time to care for another dog.

"Victor?" Yuuri called out. Maybe he was behind this. It wouldn't surprise Yuuri.

He did shriek when not-Makkachin suddenly jumped on him, which caused him to fall down. He managed to cry out Victor's name again in between the licking of the dog. Makkachin soon joined in.

"Is your name Victor?" Not-Makkachin got even happier. "Vicchan?" Wait, no. That couldn't possibly be true. His parents would've let him know if that had happened.

Yuuri called out Victor's name again, but the only response he got was another lick on his nose. He somehow managed to get out of not-Makkachin's grasp and went to search for his parents, to ask if they had seen Victor.

They hadn't.

His sister just got out of bed, so she wasn't useful either. Yuuri also noticed Victor's shoes and jacket were gone, while all his stuff was still inside. He must've left in a hurry.

Yuuri decided to go for a run to the ice rink to clear his mind. Two dogs were eagerly waiting for him at the front door.

Yuuri kept on running when the fisherman shouted, "You got another dog, Yuuri?" The man's attention went back to the sea, after him having stared at the skater, who wasn't being himself.

Yeah, I got another dog, Yuuri thought. Victor is…

He abruptly stopped; the dogs continued running until they realized Yuuri wasn't with them anymore. Victor is a dog? What? Yuuri laughed, loud. It attracted the attention of some passersby. Victor couldn't be a dog. People couldn't turn into a dog overnight. Heck, such a thing didn't exist! What was he even thinking?

As he walked the remaining way to the skating rink, he wondered where Victor went to. Maybe something happened to one of his relatives, so he had to go back to Russia. No, Yuuri was sure Victor would've let him know if that was the case. Besides, he would've taken more stuff with him. And Makkachin. Victor would never leave his dog behind, only when he went to a skating competition, and even then he'd take a plush version of Makkachin with him.

The barking of the two dogs brought Yuuri back to reality. Right, two dogs that looked exactly alike and one which listened to 'Victor'. Maybe he had turned into a dog after all. Yuuri almost laughed out loud again. He wondered what Victor would say if he told him this.

Yuuko greeted Yuuri with a smile and a wave, but he didn't really pay her much attention. The two dogs trailing behind him were on his mind instead.

Yuuko shrieked when she found out there were two dogs instead of one. "Yuuri!" she screamed out in joy. "You got another dog? He's so cute! He looks exactly like Makkachin!"

"I figured," Yuuri said absentmindedly.

"What's his name?"

Yuuko didn't get an answer to that, as Yuuri had disappeared into the changing room. Axel, Lutz and Loop had already posted a picture of the second dog on social media.

Yuuri didn't even notice he was skating in circles. Yuuko and her husband worried about him as they watched from the sidelines. Yuuri wasn't being himself, everyone could see that. Suddenly, he stopped and sank down to his knees.

"Victor…" he mumbled as tears formed in his eyes. Maybe Victor has left me, Yuuri thought. Maybe he doesn't love me anymore. Maybe he'll show up at my house tonight to tell me this and get his stuff. Maybe…

"Hah? The pig's sad?" Yuuri heard from behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw Yuuko with her phone in her hand.

"Y-Yeah, well, is Victor there?" she asked the Russian Yuri.

"No. At least, I don't think so. I haven't seen him. Yet," Yuri answered. "So that's why he's sad? That his dear boyfriend is gone? Che. Serves you right."

What followed were beeps and more tears from the Japanese skater.

Takeshi and Yuuko ran onto the ice to comfort their old friend, but it didn't make much of a difference.

"Victor…" Did he really leave me? Right before the final… Yuuri couldn't believe it. However, he also couldn't deny the fact that he didn't know where Victor was. No one knew where he was. It was like he disappeared into thin air, leaving only a dog behind.

What if magic did exist? What if Victor really turned into a dog?

These and more questions ran through Yuuri's mind the rest of the day. The two dogs didn't leave his side as he entered his room and sat down on his bed. His eyes stayed fixated on the floor, not wanting to look at the poster of Victor, scared of crying again.

Makkachin nudged his nose against Yuuri's thigh. It made Yuuri crack a smile while he ruffled the dog's head.

Makkachin is still here, Yuuri thought. Victor can't be far away.

His phone rang and he hoped it would be Victor, but was slightly disappointed when he saw it was the boy who he shared his name with.

"Has Victor returned already?" Yuri asked immediately. No 'hello' or 'how are you doing?' this time.

"He hasn't. Why are you asking? Are you worried or something?" Yuuri laughed.

The Russian 'punk' grumbled something, probably an insult. "As if." With that he hung up.

"Cute," Yuuri mumbled. His mother called him down for dinner, his and Victor's very favorite.

He quickly sat down, the dogs on either side of him. Yuuri pushed them away as they had their own food bowl, but who could possibly resist that amazing smell?

Yuuri couldn't. Nor could Victor.

Yuuri was so indulged with his food that he didn't hear the front door being opened. Makkachin ran towards it, not-Makkachin following quickly. Yuuri did look the same way, but continued eating when he didn't see anyone there.

"And I don't get greeted by my lover? How sad, Yuuri~"

Yuuri almost choked on his food when he recognized the voice.

"Victor?"

"How could I possibly miss my favorite dinner? It was my own request, after all."

Yuuri just stared at him as he took his place in front of him. He thanked Yuuri's mother for the bowl of Katsu and started eating a second later.

"V-Victor?"

"Hm?" Victor continued after having swallowed. "What is it?"

"Where the- where were you?"

"Me? I was in town, buying stuff for the dog. What else was I supposed to be doing? Oh, you thought I was doing naughty things, huh, Yuuri? Oh, dear Yuuri, I would never… Yuuri?"

"I thought you left me!" Yuuri said just a little too loud. "Of course I didn't think of that! I thought you turned into a dog for a while, even! You even got Yurio worried!"

The place got incredibly quiet. Victor looked noticeably speechless for a moment.

"Sorry." A single word was enough for Yuuri to calm down. "I'm really sorry, Yuuri. I mean it."

"I know, I know, I just thought that you…"

Victor cut him off. "I would never. Never ever would I leave you, Yuuri." He reached over the small table to take Yuuri's hands in his. Yuuri felt Victor's trembling as he softly squeezed them. "Never."

'Ooh's and 'Aah's spread through the room at the sight. Yuuri's cheeks flushed pink while Victor smiled.

"Never will I leave your side, as long as you don't leave mine."

"I wouldn't dare," Yuuri said, smiling as well.

Bonus:

"I named the dog Yuuri."

"H-Heh?"

"After you!"

"B-But it also listens to 'Victor'!"

"Then… how about 'Victuuri'?"

"So cheesy, Victor."


End file.
